


{Maybe}~ Phan AU

by frostryden



Category: Phan, danandphil - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostryden/pseuds/frostryden
Summary: Pastel Dan and Punk Phil are polar opposites, but A test brings them closer than they ever could've imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing on Archive of our own. This is completely from draft. Thanks! 
> 
> Characters: 4,553

"Daniel Howell, Phillip Lester, can I see you both outside." Ms. Haggins called to the two students. The students exchanged glances and went outside to the hallway.

"Phillip. Your grades need much improvement, and the test is in a month. Daniel, is my best student. So he will be assisting you. I chatted with your parents. They want you to work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school. So you will."

Both of the boys agreed and the teacher walked back into the class.

"Dont expect me to your, buddy. Ok, Pal?" Phil said, pushing Dan.

School ended and the boys went home. Both anxious for there study date the next day after school.

Dan had grown more and more nervous, all day and it was time.

"Whats the answer?" Phil said ready to right it down

"Try figuring it out..." Dan said softly

"Umm.. 17!" Phil exclaimed

"Not exactly. Look at it again." Dan showed Phil

"Oh, so its 9." Phil questioned

" Correct." Dan mumbled

"Heh. Your cute when you mumble." Phil smiled

Dan turned red scooting a little away from Phil

" I meant that, your cool. Sorry." Phil blushed

"I-Its fine." Dan smiled 

"I think I got it, Dan. Thanks." Phil said.

"I think its time we call it a day, Huh Phil." Dan sighed

"Ok." Dan said

Weeks passed with the same routine. And finally. A week before the test. They met up after school again.

'IM NERVOUS!" Phil started to shake

"For?" Dan said

"The test?" Phil said

"Yeah. forgot." Phil smiled

Time passed in the lesson.

"Do you understand?" He said, looking at Phil.

"Hey, do you, umm, nevermind." Phil scratched his head

"And I do, perfectly." Phil said

"What did you want to ask?" Dan said

"Nevermind." Phil said

"No, tell me." Dan said softly

"Want to go to the movies?" Phil smiled

"Sure!" Dan Perked up

And they went on a date that night.

They walked out of the theater.

"THAT WAS A GREAT MOVIE." Dan said, starting to feel raindrops

"You know whats really great?" Phil smiled

'What?" Dan smiled

"Your face." He said leaning in to kiss Dan feeling the raindrops pour

"I never want to leave you." Phil smiled

"Me either." Dan smiled

"Dan, I like you, alot. Will you go out with me?" Phil smiled

"Y-yes." Dan smiled

"Really." Phil paused

"Why not." Dan giggled.

Dan shivered as he was soaking wet from the rain. Each drop making him colder.

"Lets go to your house. Im freezing too." Phil smiled

They get to Dans house, Dan, getting ready to take a shower, to warm up. Its a rusted maroon house.

Dan slipped off his shirt and turned around to see Phil. He squeaked and covered himself.

"Wow Dan, your cute." Phil said, biting his lip

Dan turned red

"I'll leave, the bathroom." Phil smiled

"Sorry..." Dan smiled

"You are cute though." Phil said, letting go of his bitten lip.

"Hmmm," Dan said biting his lip, walking over to Phil

"Hmm." Phil scooted closer

Dan hugged Phil suddenly

"Dan! Did you forget your naked." Phil said

"I still have my pants on." Dan insisted

"Whatever dweeb." Phil nodded "Just take your dumb shower. Ill sit on the counter, so you can talk to me." Phil said

"Okay." Dan said, getting into the shower

"So what am I like?" Phil said

"You're cool." 

"I guess, but I mean as a boyfriend." Phil said, twiddling his feet together

"I guess, we will see." Dan said

"Well, I better get going." Phil smiled

"No, stay." Dan said

"Baby. I have to go. I mean, unless I call my parents." Phil smiled

"DO THAT!" Dan smiled

Phil did so

He came back into the bathroom.

"What do you want to do?" Phil smiled

"Cuddle?" Dan smiled

"Perhaps more?" Phil winked

Dan got out of the shower. Revealing him naked to Phil

Phil his lip.

"Im hungry." Phil said

"Im going to change, there are burgers in the fridge." Phil smiled

Dan did so, while, Phil got the burgers. They met promptly in Dans room. They ate the burgers and cleaned up and Phil took off his shirt.

"Hot." Dan muttered

"You too." Phil spoke up

After a bit of awkward silence, Dan crawled into Phil's lap. Gazing up at Phil.

"Yes, Dan?" Phil smiled

"You're really hot." Dan said

"You are too." Phil said, touching Dans chest

"Nah." Dan smiled

"I fell in love with you because your perfect." Phil assured Dan

"I-I think I love you." Dan smiled

"I love you too." Phil smiled

"But, I've never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend. What if I mess up?" Dan asked

"You wont." Phil said

"Ok." Dan said


End file.
